


Исчезновение Шерлока Холмса

by Oruga



Series: Единственная любовь Шерлока Холмса [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Или Шерлока Холмса больше не было в Лондоне, или он не хотел быть найденным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исчезновение Шерлока Холмса

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена для Большой Игры-5.  
> Бета - х_любимая_х.

В один промозглый ноябрьский день я просматривал «Таймс» перед камином в нашем доме в Паддингтоне, когда моё внимание привлекла заметка о том, что барон С. признан виновным в умышленном убийстве своего пасынка. Поражённый, я охнул и выронил газету. 

— Что случилось, Джон? — спросила моя жена. 

— Здесь говорится, что следствие и суд длились шесть месяцев, но этого не может быть! Я же был с Холмсом, когда он раскрыл это запутанное дело, и это произошло совсем недавно…

— В мае, дорогой. Я помню, потому что тогда как раз навещала миссис Форрестер на ее именины.

— В мае?! Невероятно. Неужели я не видел Холмса уже полгода?

Мэри, мгновенно почувствовав в моём голосе угрызения совести, напомнила мне, что летом мне пришлось сражаться со вспышкой холеры, а потом участвовать в одной неприятной тяжбе с одним из кредиторов моего покойного брата.

— Но вы обменивались письмами, — добавила она. 

И правда, то были нелёгкие полгода, раз письма совсем вылетели у меня из головы!

Я поднялся в кабинет и принялся рыться в ящике, где хранил свою корреспонденцию. И действительно, там обнаружились два послания — или скорее, коротеньких записки, — набросанные твердым и летящим почерком моего друга. Первым делом я взглянул на даты: середина июня и начало июля. Содержание посланий было обычное: Холмс приглашал меня присоединиться к нему в «одном любопытном деле». Оба раза я с сожалением отказался. 

Получается, я не имел никаких известий от Холмса уже больше четырёх месяцев. 

Когда я спустился вниз, моя жена уже держала для меня наготове теплый плащ и зонт.

Каждый раз, стучась в двери дома 221, я не мог удержаться от ностальгического вздоха. Моя семейная жизнь была вполне счастливой, но в ней недоставало приключений, опасностей, таинственных загадок и восхищавших меня гениальных озарений Холмса, от которых я получал столько радости в прошлом. Мне также не хватало легкости повседневного дружеского общения с ним, его саркастического сухого юмора, его маниакальной энергии и драматической лени, его очарования, даже возмутительной манеры выводить меня из себя единственно ради собственного развлечения.

Слава богу, через несколько минут я увижу этого удивительного человека во плоти! 

Но когда дверь открылась, меня ждало настоящее потрясение.

— Как так «съехал»? — переспросил я в полной растерянности, обменявшись парой фраз с открывшей мне дверь миссис Хадсон. — Когда? Почему?! Это… это попросту невозможно! 

— Вас так долго не было, доктор, — сказала почтенная леди с кротким упрёком.

— Да, но… он даже не написал мне!.. — я никак не мог опомниться. — Куда он перебрался, миссис Хадсон?

— Мистер Холмс не оставил мне нового адреса, а письма просил пересылать его брату на Пэлл-Мэлл.

— Значит, я заеду к Майкрофту Холмсу и узнаю у него адрес; но сначала, дорогая миссис Хадсон, расскажите мне, как это случилось!

— После того дела с отравлением, на котором вы помогали мистеру Холмсу, у него минуты свободной не было, — сказала мне миссис Хадсон, разливая чай. — Господи боже мой, кого я только не проводила к нему наверх! Знатная леди под вуалью, генерал, католический священник, одноногий моряк, невеста, сбежавшая из-под венца, индийский раджа, кондуктор с железной дороги — весь июнь у нас тут был настоящий Бедлам. Я очень жалела, что вы нас не навещали, потому что вы знаете, каков бывает мистер Холмс, когда у него важное расследование.

— Да уж, знаю по опыту, — отозвался я, вновь борясь с чувством вины. — Не ест, не спит и много курит, не так ли?

— Именно так, сэр. Но потом всё изменилось. Следующие три недели он вообще ничем не занимался, только лежал на диване да заставлял свою скрипку издавать какие-то адские вопли.

— У него не было дел? — спросил я с тревогой.

— Да он сам приказал мне отправлять всех клиентов прочь прямо с порога. Инспектор Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда заходил несколько раз и уговаривал взяться за то и это, но…

— Ох, только не говорите мне… — начал я в тревоге, и миссис Хадсон печально кивнула. — Сафьяновый несессер?

— Сафьяновый несессер.

Мы обменялись понимающими взглядами. В этом несессере Холмс держал шприц для инъекций предпочитаемого им семипроцентного раствора кокаина. Я, как мог, боролся против этой его пагубной привычки и со временем, кажется, стал одерживать победу — Холмс прибегал к семипроцентному раствору всё реже и реже. И вот сейчас весь наш успех был сведён на нет, думал я горько. Возможно, если бы я оказался рядом, то смог бы отвлечь его…

— Потом его хандра уменьшилась, он снова взялся за какое-то дело, стал пропадать из дома и появляться когда ему вздумается, как обычно. Но я думаю, что-то было не так. Уж очень он был грустный и подавленный для сложного и запутанного дела… вы ведь понимаете, доктор?

Я кивнул, прекрасно понимая. Холмс жил ради сложных и запутанных дел, и если даже они не приносили ему радости — что-то было очень, очень неладно.

— А потом он рассорился с инспектором Лестрейдом. Инспектор ушёл от него в большом гневе и прокричал — да, сэр, прокричал, — что мистер Холмс совершенно опустился и погубил свой талант!

— Что?.. — я задохнулся от возмущения. — Да как он смел, после всего, что Холмс сделал для его карьеры, этот... 

Чашка в руках миссис Хадсон задрожала, и почтенная леди опустила взгляд.

— Мистер Холмс перебил всю свою лабораторную посуду, — сказала она очень тихо, — и кинул скрипку в камин. 

Я буквально потерял дар речи. Отказ от дел, от химических опытов, и даже от его возлюбленного Страдивари?.. Что бы ни случилось с Холмсом в мое отсутствие, это должно быть что-то ужасное, если он так изменился.

— Через три дня после этого мистер Холмс заявил, что немедленно съезжает, забрал с собой только одежду и сказал, что с остальными его вещами я могу поступать как пожелаю, ему всё равно. Я была в полной растерянности, у меня рука не поднималась выбрасывать его книги и бумаги… Слава богу, его старший брат попросил меня сохранить всё как есть — должно быть, надеялся, что он одумается. И вот с тех пор, доктор, я не видела нашего мистера Холмса!

В глазах миссис Хадсон блестели слёзы. 

— Я уверен, что всё наладится, — сказал я успокаивающим тоном, похлопав руку доброй леди. — А я сделаю вот что: поеду повидать Майкрофта Холмса и узнаю у него, как найти Шерлока. 

Мы простились, я дошёл до угла с Мэрилебон-роуд, где всегда можно было поймать кэб, и отправился к клубу «Диоген», в котором, как мне было известно, обычно проводил время старший Холмс.

Но из головы у меня не шли прощальные слова миссис Хадсон:

— Вы не видели, каким он был перед отъездом, доктор. Меня не удивить хандрой или дурным настроением, но это было совсем другое. Будто вся радость в мире исчезла, вот каким он был.

Я действительно застал Майкрофта Холмса в «Диогене», и он согласился повидаться со мной незамедлительно. Майкрофт выглядел столь же полным и важным, но гораздо более замкнутым и озабоченным, чем при нашей прошлой встрече.

— К моему величайшему сожалению, доктор Уотсон, я не знаю, где сейчас мой брат, — сказал он без предисловий. 

— И вы ничуть не тревожитесь и не пытаетесь его найти?

— Я постоянно тревожусь о нём, но сейчас не ищу, потому что полагаю, что причина его отсутствия — скорее… личная.

Я остановился, чувствуя себя так, будто с разбега налетел на стену:

— О чём вы?

Майкрофт замялся. Я уже давно заметил, что ему, как и младшему брату, было крайне трудно говорить о чувствах, когда нельзя было изложить всё сухим официальным языком.

— Я видел Шерлока перед его отъездом. На взгляд постороннего он был таким же, как всегда, разве что исхудал из-за… летней жары, полагаю, — старший Холмс скривил губы. — Но я заметил в нём то, чего раньше не было. Глубокая, тихая, скрытая печаль. В нашей семье не принято делиться своими переживаниями, так что я не знаю, что именно испытал мой брат. Могу сказать лишь одно: это сильно затронуло его душу. Вот отчего я предположил, что его отсутствие связано с личными причинами. Какова бы ни была его… потеря, думаю, он сейчас учится жить без неё.

Я попытался собрать разбегающиеся мысли. 

— Он покинул Англию?

— Неизвестно. Билет на его имя не был продан ни на одно судно, но он мог назваться по-другому и изменить внешность.

— Значит, вы не можете мне помочь, — сказал я, поднимаясь. 

— Увы, доктор. Если позволите высказать одно соображение...

— Разумеется, буду благодарен.

— Вам не кажется, что если бы Шерлок нуждался в вашей помощи, то уже попросил бы о ней? 

Я вернулся домой, полный сомнений и растерянности. Что случилось с Холмсом в моё отсутствие? Где он? Что с ним? А если Майкрофт прав и его удерживают вдали от Бейкер-стрит личные дела, то обрадуется ли Холмс моим попыткам его найти?

Мэри села рядом, выслушала мои сумбурные речи и взяла мои руки в свои.

— Джон, я думаю, ты должен попытаться. Иначе сам же себе не простишь!

О, моя жена хорошо знала меня!

Я вспомнил о том, как здраво и точно она судила о людях, которые нас окружали, и решил спросить, что она думает об этой истории с Холмсом.

— Мне ещё вчера пришло это в голову… но ты бы стал допытываться, откуда я это взяла, а я не смогла бы ответить. Джон, я почему-то думаю, что твой друг влюбился, и влюбился несчастливо.

— О боже, — только и мог сказать я. — Мэри, что за странная, нелепая идея! Шерлок Холмс не может влюбиться, это… это противоречит всем законам мироздания! Идеальный аналитический механизм несовместим с романтическими иллюзиями! Нет, нет, я даже представить такое не в силах!

Следующий визит я решил нанести инспектору Лестрейду. Я помнил, что Холмс съехал из квартиры 221б вскоре после ссоры с полицейским, и надеялся, что тот может знать что-то, проливающее свет на исчезновение моего друга.

При виде меня лицо сыщика омрачилось, но он любезно согласился пройтись и побеседовать. Мы зашагали бок о бок вдоль набережной, радуясь одному из редких для этого времени солнечных дней.

— Очень скверная история, доктор, — сказал Лестрейд, качая головой. — Никогда бы не подумал, что мистер Холмс дойдёт до такого… кто угодно, но не мистер Холмс! 

— Что случилось? 

— Я бы сказал, сход с рельсов. Крушение. Я думаю, всё это из-за неудачного расследования. Мистер Холмс вёл дело одной молодой леди и потерпел, так сказать, фиаско. У каждого из нас они случались; конечно, все переживают, особенно если в первый раз. И тут уж самое главное — не опустить руки, а упорно тянуть свою лямку дальше. И мы тянем, сэр, мы тянем. Но мистер Холмс — не полицейский, а джентльмен; видимо, ему это показалось тяжелее, чем нам.

Лестрейд, конечно же, заблуждался: Шерлок Холмс и раньше сталкивался с неудачами — хотя это происходило крайне редко — и прекрасно умел не сдаваться. Но я оставил эту мысль при себе. 

— А что это за дело с молодой леди?

— Печальная история. Девушка потеряла любимую сестру, причём сама страдала той же болезнью. И похоже, её разум не вынес этого удара. Начались галлюцинации, беспочвенные подозрения, обвинения. К несчастью, мистер Холмс поддался обаянию юной леди и поверил в её болезненные фантазии. Время для лечения было упущено, и в конце концов она умерла.

— Какое несчастье! 

— Да, вот оно-то и подкосило Шерлока Холмса. Он сошел с рельсов, как поезд на полном ходу, и с такими же последствиями. Я ведь заходил к нему несколько раз после смерти этой леди, и то, что я видел, мне не нравилось, совсем не нравилось. Вы же знаете, что мы с ним поссорились в мой последний визит?

— Что-то слышал об этом.

— Я пришёл к нему с просьбой помочь расследовать одно дельце, с которым тогда у нас вышло затруднение… временно, конечно. Но вы ведь помните, как мистер Холмс всегда радовался возможности утереть нос Скотланд-Ярду. Ну, я и решил: почему бы не сделать приятное мистеру Холмсу, да заодно не ускорить расследование? Дело было запутанное, какие он всегда любил, такое, вы знаете, с подвывертом…

— И что же?

— Он даже слушать меня не захотел! Сказал, что больше не занимается расследованиями! Что с ними покончено!

В голосе инспектора прозвучало такое беспомощное, детское возмущение, что мои губы невольно дрогнули в улыбке. Но затем я осознал весь смысл его слов. 

Шерлок Холмс бросил дело своей жизни! 

В течение следующей недели я предпринял всё, что было в моих силах. Я побывал во всех известных мне тайных укрытиях Холмса (одно в доках, другое в эмигрантских трущобах, третье у отставного боксёра Макмёрдо). Я расспрашивал мальчишек с Бейкер-стрит, которые раньше частенько служили Холмсу «глазами и ушами». И наконец, с замирающим от тревоги сердцем я обошёл опиумные притоны, пристально всматриваясь в лица их завсегдатаев.

Всё было напрасно. 

Или Шерлока Холмса больше не было в Лондоне, или он не хотел быть найденным. 

Я совсем уж было опустил руки, как мне на помощь пришёл счастливый случай, хотя вначале я не счёл его таковым.

С практикой мне помогал молодой врач по фамилии Анстрадер. Он частенько подменял меня, поэтому, когда ему самому пришлось по срочной надобности отправиться в Эдинбург, я пообещал, что присмотрю за его пациентами.

— Их у меня всего ничего, — сказал мне Анстрадер, улыбаясь (его неунывающий характер был одной из причин, по которой мы так хорошо поладили), — и единственный, кто доставит вам некоторые хлопоты, это мистер Эггз с Фиш-стрит. 

Вот почему на следующий день я оказался в Тэмпле. Выйдя из дома, где квартировал мистер Эггз, я решил пройтись пешком до Стрэнда и там уж взять кэб — за полгода семейной жизни я немного прибавил в весе и сам себе прописал побольше двигаться.

Я как раз проходил через одну из узких улочек Тэмпла, которую вдобавок перегородил чей-то экипаж, когда на верхнем этаже одного из домов над моей головой распахнулось окно, и до меня донёсся чёткий звучный мужской голос:

— Что вы тут устроили! Едва не спалили весь дом. Я должен выкинуть вас на улицу в чём есть, жалкий пьяница.

А вслед за этим зазвучал другой мужской голос, слабый и дрожащий:

— Нет, нет, умоляю вас! Чилтон, сжальтесь! Я не могу уйти… не могу… 

Я застыл на месте. Второй голос был мне прекрасно знаком! 

Тем временем джентльмен со звучным важным голосом заговорил снова:

— Только ради моей несчастной Агнес. Только ради её благородной души. Но клянусь небом, Холмс, если вы ещё раз... 

Голоса удалились от окна, и моё остолбенение прошло. Я кинулся к дверям и принялся неистово стучать.

Мне открыла рослая веснушчатая служанка.

— Я к мистеру Холмсу, — сказал я.

— Мистер Холмс никого не принимает, — ответила она заученно.

— Я доктор, видишь? — я сунул ей под нос свой лекарский саквояж и скомандовал: — Веди-ка меня к нему, да побыстрее! — Я был готов, если понадобится, прорываться к Холмсу с боем. Но девица дрогнула и впустила меня. 

У подножия лестницы стояли, с тревогой глядя наверх и кутаясь в шали, две леди в домашних платьях: одна молодая и очень привлекательная, несмотря на болезненный вид, другая средних лет. Я коротко поклонился и поспешил за служанкой.

Мы поднялись на верхний этаж. Дверь в комнату по левую руку от лестницы была распахнута, оттуда тянуло дымом. 

— Сэр, — прокричала служанка, — тут доктор к Холмсу!

— Какой ещё доктор? Мы никого не звали. — Мне навстречу шагнул обладатель хорошо поставленного голоса. Внешность его была под стать — такая же привлекательная и солидная. Глаза под тяжёлыми веками впились в меня, но тон оставался всё таким же ровным. — Здесь какая-то ошибка.

— Никакой ошибки. Позвольте представиться: доктор Уотсон, друг Шерлока Холмса. 

Секунду он, видимо, сомневался, как поступить, а потом любезно улыбнулся и протянул руку:

— Артур Чилтон, владелец дома. Конечно же, я наслышан о вас, доктор. Но что вы делаете здесь? 

— Был поблизости у одного пациента и решил зайти повидать Холмса, — сказал я. — А тут ещё увидел дым из ваших окон и забеспокоился — кстати, никто не пострадал?

— Ах нет, нет, никто. Случайно уронили спичку на пролитый спирт, пустяки. Хорошенько проветрить, и всё будет в порядке.

— Рад это слышать. Так где мне найти Холмса, мистер Чилтон?

— Боюсь, он не сможет вас принять сегодня. Он… не в том состоянии.

— Мы жили бок о бок несколько лет, так что ваше беспокойство излишне, я повидал его всяким. 

На губах у мистера Чилтона уже было новое возражение, но я быстро юркнул мимо него в дверь. 

— Холмс, вы здесь? — спросил я громко.

Комната была тесная и мрачная, самого убогого вида, причем убогость эта шла не от бедности, а от запущенности. Несмотря на то, что из открытого окна тянуло резким, освежающим холодом, в квартире всё ещё стоял запах табака, спиртного и опиума — казалось, он въелся даже в стены.

— Уотс… Уотсон, вы? 

Только услышав знакомый голос, я заметил Холмса. Он сидел в кресле в дальнем от окна углу, трясясь от холода… нет, не только от холода. Я не мог удержаться от восклицания:

— Господи, Холмс, что с вами?!

Он выглядел совершенно ужасно. Кожа приобрела нездоровый землистый оттенок, скулы обтянулись больше прежнего, и он, казалось, не мог сфокусировать взгляд на чём-либо дольше пары секунд. На нижней челюсти я увидел несколько мелких порезов, свежих и подживающих. Я часто наблюдал такие у своего брата Гарри, когда тот пытался бриться наутро после попойки.

— Уотсон, вы же в Паддингтоне, — сказал мне Холмс, медленно моргая. Речь его за прошедшее время тоже изменилась, потеряв быстроту и чёткость. — Почему вы здесь, когда вы в Паддингтоне?

Я понимал, что объяснять что-либо человеку в таком состоянии, в каком находился Холмс, бессмысленно, но не мог не сказать:

— Потому что я вас разыскивал, мой друг.

— Старина Уотсон, — сказал он, — добрый старый друг… 

В окно ворвался порыв холодного ветра, по мостовой застучали копыта и заскрипели колёса.

Внезапно Холмс оживился, и его глаза заблестели: 

— Чилтон! Где вы там! Несите виски! Давайте отметим нашу встречу с Уотсоном — несите виски, у вас есть, я знаю!

Невозможно передать, как больно мне было видеть, что лишь надежда на новую порцию спиртного вернула краски и жизнь его лицу.

— Мистер Холмс, с вас достаточно виски, — сурово сказал Чилтон. — Вспомните, вы только что чуть не устроили пожар, торопясь опустошить бутылку.

Не буду описывать тягостную сцену, которая последовала затем. Шерлок Холмс, величайший человек, которого я когда-либо знал, выпрашивал спиртное, переходя от требований к униженным мольбам, и моё присутствие было для него лишь поводом добыть алкоголь. Я не мог больше этого выносить.

— Холмс, — сказал я, — прошу вас, пойдёмте со мной. Давайте вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит. Вам не место здесь!

Казалось, на короткое время он заколебался, но затем устремил взгляд на каминную полку, и, отвернувшись от меня, пробормотал:

— Нет, та жизнь осталась позади. Её нет, и прежнего Шерлока Холмса нет тоже. Уходите, Уотсон, я должен искупить свою вину, должен выпить чашу полностью!

Я тоже посмотрел на каминную полку. Там стояла фотография трех юных, очень красивых и очень похожих девушек. Одну из них я видел сегодня на лестнице.

Конечно, я пустился в уговоры, но всё было напрасно: если что и осталось от прежнего Холмса, так это упрямство. Должен признаться, в какой-то момент я потерял самообладание и просто схватил его за руку, скомандовав:

— Вы уходите со мной!

Мне удалось выдернуть его из кресла и сделать несколько шагов к двери лишь потому, что его реакция притупилась; но затем он вырвал руку из моих пальцев, и его лицо озарила вспышка оскорблённой гордости. На миг я увидел в этом несчастном опустившемся человеке прежнюю силу духа.

— Прочь, Уотсон! — Резко приказал он. — Кто вы такой, чтоб командовать мною? Я пока не под опекой, и вы не полицейский с ордером на арест, так что не сможете увести меня отсюда против воли. Уходите и оставьте меня в покое! 

Его гнев обжигал. За свою жизнь я бывал в довольно опасных переделках и никогда не считался трусом, но вспышка Холмса так меня потрясла, что я отступился.

— Я уйду, но завтра же вернусь, — сказал я, проглотив комок в горле. 

Холмс стоял, пошатываясь; его глаза всё ещё сверкали гневом, но лицо постепенно приобретало прежнее отсутствующее выражение.

— Тогда принесите выпить, — проговорил он равнодушно, — или не появляйтесь ещё полгода.

Я даже не помню, как вышел оттуда. Кажется, Чилтон проводил меня до дверей. Несколько долгих минут я простоял на улице, думая, что же мне делать. 

Скажу сразу: ни на миг я не допускал мысли о том, чтоб оставить Холмса в этом доме.  
И потому отправился за помощью к Майкрофту.

— Вы замёрзли, садитесь и выпейте бренди… или виски, если хотите, — приветствовал меня Майкрофт Холмс.

— Я воспользуюсь вашим гостеприимством, — ответил я, — но боюсь, что само слово «виски» сегодня способно вызвать у меня тошноту.

Я рассказал ему всё, чему стал свидетелем. Он выслушал меня и тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне очень горько слышать это, доктор Уотсон, но вспомните, что я говорил вам: Шерлок не примет нашей помощи. 

Я не мог поверить своим ушам. Я вновь и вновь уговаривал его отправиться к Шерлоку, повлиять на него, воспользоваться авторитетом старшего брата — но Майкрофт был твёрдо настроен не вмешиваться.

Полный отчаяния, я вышел на улицу, думая о том, что же делать дальше. У меня мелькнула мысль попросить помощи у Лестрейда, но почти сразу я осознал, что это было глупо с моей стороны: полиция не имела никаких поводов для вмешательства. И всё же... может быть, он даст мне совет, поможет найти какую-то лазейку, чтобы спасти Холмса?

Увы! Оказалось, что Лестрейд был еще менее рад мне, чем в прошлый раз. У него было какое-то срочное дело, и он настойчиво отправил меня домой, советуя успокоиться и "принять капельку доброго шотландского лекарства".

Делать нечего, я повернулся, чтоб уйти, как вдруг взгляд мой упал на одного джентльмена — солидного и благонадёжного, каким я видел его часом ранее; но теперь встревоженного и обеспокоенного. 

— Инспектор, простите, уж не мистер ли Чилтон там? 

— В самом деле. А что, вы с ним знакомы? 

— Совсем немного. Могу я спросить, что случилось?

— Его племянница исчезла сегодня из дома — соседи видели, как она садилась в какой-то частный экипаж прямо под окнами, причём Чилтон уверяет, что у неё нет ни друзей, ни знакомых, к которым она могла бы отправиться. А теперь прошу меня простить, доктор, — служебные дела!

Должно быть, та молодая леди, что я видел на лестнице в доме Чилтона кутавшейся в шаль, и была его племянницей. Когда же она успела исчезнуть? Я смутно припомнил стук колёс под самыми окнами. Выходит, пока я находился в комнате с Холмсом, всё и произошло! Может быть, мне следовало вернуться к Лестрейду и дать показания? С другой стороны, я ничего толком не знал, и в моих словах не было бы ничего ценного...

— Сэр, не найдётся ли пары пенсов для бедного парня в такой ненастный вечер? — захныкал кто-то рядом со мной. Я повернулся и увидел бойкую физиономию Билли Уиггинса — одного из лучших холмсовых соглядатаев. На миг я с горечью подумал, что без работы на Холмса Билли и впрямь опустился до попрошайничества, но потом присмотрелся к нему повнимательней. Он разыгрывал спектакль, но зачем? 

Так или иначе, я решил подыграть.

— Лучше б работу себе искал, — сказал я ворчливо, роясь в кошельке.

— Я работаю, сэр! Помогаю по хозяйству в одном доме в Тэмпле, но хозяин хоть и важный, а платит так себе.

— Старайся лучше, — сказал я, кинув Билли таннер. 

— Куда уж лучше, сэр! Благодарствую. Всяческой вам удачи и — берегите карманы!

Он исчез, а я сунул руку в карман и обнаружил там клочок бумаги.

Свистнув кэб, я сел внутрь, зажёг сигарету и при свете спички прочитал полученную мной записку. Она была в высшей степени лаконична:

«Возвращайтесь завтра к трем часам. Холмс».

Мои часы показывали без пяти три, когда я подошёл к двери дома Чилтона. Я уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать, когда дверь приоткрылась, и Билли Уиггинс, подав знак сохранять тишину, впустил меня внутрь и кивнул в сторону лестницы. Я поднялся и вошёл в комнату Холмса.

В этот раз он полулежал на кушетке, завернувшись в грязный халат — это Холмс-то, с его кошачьей чистоплотностью! — и закрыв глаза. Алкогольно-табачно-опиумный дух был сегодня ещё сильнее вчерашнего, и я решительно направился к окну, как вдруг мой друг, не открывая глаз, сказал вполголоса своим самым обычным тоном:

— Я вас попрошу, дорогой Уотсон, не открывать сейчас окно. Садитесь в кресло — отодвиньте его немного, чтобы вас не было видно от самой двери, вот так. Давайте чуть-чуть подождём.

Прошло несколько минут, на лестнице послышались шаги, и внезапно Холмс закричал тем же неверным, дрожащим голосом, что и вчера: 

— Чилтон! Где вы, я умираю от жажды! Чилтон, благодетель мой, дайте мне чего-нибудь напиться!

— Замолчите, Холмс, вы всех всполошите, — раздался за дверью голос хозяина. — Я принес вам то, что нужно. 

Он вошёл, держа в руках пару бутылок того дешёвого пойла, что выдают за виски в кабаках низшего пошиба; но при виде меня остановился в растерянности.

— Уотсон, это мой благодетель! — воскликнул Холмс. — Когда я хочу пить — воды ли, чаю, кофе — он всегда приносит мне виски! Кухарке и горничной запрещено давать мне пить что-то, кроме спиртного; но такому пьянице, как я, только того и надо, не правда ли? Кормят меня сытно — солёная рыба, жаркое, тосты — и потом я ещё сильнее хочу пить, и благодетель мой опять тут как тут со своим виски. Я теперь никогда не бываю трезв, это ли не счастье?

— Что вы несёте, мистер Холмс! — прошипел Чилтон; его голос утратил свою благородную звучность.

Дверь открылась снова, в неё тихой тенью скользнула дама с кувшином в руках и поставила его на буфет. Повернувшись, она увидела меня, и в глазах её что-то промелькнуло.

— О, миссис Чилтон, ангел сострадания! — нараспев сказал Холмс. — Только она могла пожалеть меня и принести воды, чтобы облегчить муки жажды. Уотсон, друг мой, прошу вас, откройте окно, что-то мне нехорошо!

Я так и сделал, с тревогой поглядывая на него.

— А сейчас, дорогой Уотсон, я расскажу вам одну историю. Миссис Чилтон, присядьте, вам тоже будет интересно послушать. И вам тоже, мистер Чилтон.

Лет десять тому назад из колоний приехал родной брат мистера Чилтона, вдовец с тремя очаровательными дочками — Агнес, Элис и Адой. У него были деньги, и он купил себе дом в Тэмпле, а также позаботился о том, чтоб у его дочерей, когда они вырастут, были средства. Места в доме хватало, поэтому мистер Чилтон пригласил к себе своего младшего брата Артура с женой. К сожалению, в заморских странах Чилтон-старший сильно испортил себе здоровье, поэтому, когда два года спустя он скончался от жестоких желудочных болей, никто не заподозрил неладного. Дом перешёл к дочерям, а душеприказчиком согласно завещанию стал, конечно же, Артур. Годы шли, девушки взрослели и стали задумываться о самостоятельной жизни. И тут мистер Чилтон, человек весьма предусмотрительный, подсказал своим племянницам, что здравомыслящие люди страхуют свою жизнь. И Агнес, Элис и Ада так и сделали: застраховались каждая в пользу других сестер. Как видите, мистер Чилтон действовал исключительно бескорыстно — он-то не получал ничего.

А тем временем мисс Элис Чилтон познакомилась с одним достойным джентльменом и ответила на его ухаживания. Но к несчастью, девушка унаследовала недуг своего отца — или так это объяснял безутешный дядя — и скончалась через месяц после помолвки. Страховку получили её сёстры. 

Но у старшей из них, мисс Агнес, возникли подозрения. Видите ли, Уотсон, в завещании Чилтона-старшего говорилось, что наследство должно быть поровну разделено между дочерьми и перейти к их потомкам. Но если бы случилось так, что девушки умерли, не оставив наследников, тогда…

— Полагаю, его получил бы брат мистера Чилтона?

— Да, он самый. Мисс Агнес была очень умна. Заметив у себя и мисс Ады внезапно проявившиеся признаки того же недуга, она пришла ко мне на Бейкер-стрит и поделилась своими подозрениями. Я же, к сожалению, недооценил нависшую над ней опасность, — уголки рта Холмса скорбно опустились вниз. — Через несколько дней она была мертва.

И тогда я решил, что спасти мисс Аду и вывести на чистую воду убийцу — дело чести. Я убедил мистера Чилтона сдать мне пару комнат, чтобы не спускать глаз с обитателей дома. 

— Я пустил вас в дом только потому, что вы любили Агнес! — вскричал Чилтон. 

— Неправда, вы пустили меня потому, что увидели жалкого, больного, сломленного человека, которого легко было убедить застраховать свою никчёмную жизнь — теперь уже, конечно, на ваше имя, — отрезал Холмс. — И вы делали всё, чтобы приблизить мою смерть. Уверен, что вы подобным образом вели себя и с племянницами — я видел, в какой сырой, мрачной комнате жила Агнес, страдавшая от кашля, и как раскаляется на солнце комната Ады, склонной к мигреням и обморокам. Вы негодяй, Чилтон, но вы не убийца, вы лишь пособник. Убийца — ваша жена.

Я бросил взгляд на лицо миссис Чилтон — оно ничего не выражало.

— Это она решала, что хватит ждать, не так ли? И тогда в дело шёл мышьяк. Полагаю, подозрений не возникало лишь потому, что девушки были застрахованы в различных обществах — уверен, именно вы им это посоветовали, мистер Чилтон — и никто не сообразил, что конечная выгода будет принадлежать вам. Ну, и потому, что выйдя замуж, мисс Фанни Уэйни, оправданная за недоказанностью улик в деле об отравлении её матери, превратилась в почтенную миссис Чилтон, не так ли? Нет-нет, не делайте ничего необдуманного: полиция уже в доме. Раскрытое окно было сигналом — точно так же, как и вчера, когда мы устроили побег мисс Аде. Вы, дорогой Уотсон, едва не сорвали весь наш план, так внезапно появившись в самый ответственный момент. Лестрейд, входите уже! 

Несколько полицейских в штатском вывели из комнаты мистера и миссис Чилтон — муж гримасничал и сыпал проклятиями и оправданиями вперемешку, а жена была невозмутима, как каменное изваяние.

— И кувшин не забудьте, тут премилый раствор мышьяка, — сказал Холмс. — Боже, как я соскучился по нашей чудесной квартире на Бейкер-стрит! Уотсон, поехали домой!

После праздничного обеда (миссис Хадсон была извещена о возвращении своего любимого постояльца накануне и всю душу вложила в стряпню) мы с Холмсом блаженствовали, расположившись с трубками перед камином.

— Не хотите ли бренди? — спросил он, и я мягко упрекнул его:

— Дорогой друг, вам сейчас стоит быть поосторожнее со спиртным. Я понимаю, что вы должны были убедить Чилтона в том, что вы горький пьяница, но…

— Не беспокойтесь, Уотсон, я пил очень мало, — ответил Холмс, смеясь. — Для того-то мне и нужен был там Уиггинс: он выносил прочь виски, который, как считалось, я выпивал. Ну, кроме того количества, что мы нагревали на спиртовке, чтобы создать нужную атмосферу! 

— Слава богу — вы меня порядком напугали.

— Мы, Холмсы, обычно предпочитаем бренди. Здесь водился виски лишь потому, что вы его пили. Майкрофт его вообще не держит.

— А вот в этом вы ошибаетесь, — заметил я не без удовольствия, — только вчера он мне предлагал именно виски.

Холмс поднял бровь и тихо рассмеялся.

— Ах вот как! Значит… он ждал кого-то в гости. Надо же! Стоит только отлучиться, и… Рискну предположить, виски был шотландский?

— Как вы узнали?!

Холмс отмахнулся, продолжая улыбаться. 

— Неважно. Ну, если не бренди, тогда — музыка, — он открыл секретер и бережно достал оттуда безупречно целую скрипку. Я поглядел на него в изумлении.

— Ну, в самом деле, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, — неужто вы поверили, что я способен на такой вандализм? 

— По рассказам миссис Хадсон, вы были не в себе.

— Я сломал негодную скрипку, специально купленную для этого случая за гроши. 

— И свои колбы и пробирки вы тоже не разбивали?

— Разбил несколько самых неважных. Нужно было создать у соглядатая уверенность, что Шерлок Холмс деградирует. Лестрейд был в курсе дела и неплохо мне помог.

— Так вы делали всё это для соглядатая?!

— Ну конечно. Жаль, я поздно догадался, что за домом пристально наблюдают — и бедная Агнес Чилтон поплатилась за это. Незаурядная была девушка, Уотсон. — Холмс тронул кончиком пальца одну из струн. 

— Но зачем такая сложная инсценировка?

— Чтобы разоблачить убийцу и спасти третью сестру, я должен был находиться в самой гуще событий. Чилтон видел меня и знал, кто я такой — значит, я не мог появиться у него под вымышленным именем. 

— Но вы же мастер перевоплощения, Холмс!

— Да, но мне предстояло жить в его доме так, чтобы он в любой момент мог зайти ко мне и увидеть меня в состоянии алкогольного или опиумного опьянения. Вряд ли я мог позволить себе сложный грим или накладки, меняющие фигуру.

— И тогда вы решили сыграть опустившегося Шерлока Холмса?

— Да. Поводом для того, чтобы попроситься к Чилтону на квартиру, стала история о том, что я с первого взгляда влюбился в Агнес и отчаянно страдал после её смерти. Я хотел быть как можно ближе к ней, Уотсон!

Нежная и печальная мелодия полилась из-под смычка. 

— И всё же я никак не могу понять, Холмс, — сказал я позже, когда мой друг отложил в сторону скрипку и смычок и вернулся к камину, — как вы могли убедительно изобразить чувство, которое вам незнакомо? 

Холмс помолчал, глядя в окно, а потом, всё так же не глядя на меня, сказал:

— Когда я подвизался на театральных подмостках, то заметил, что актёры бывают двух типов. Одни перевоплощаются в своего персонажа, и у них всё меняется — голос, походка, жесты. Другие же находят внутри себя сходство с персонажем и играют как бы вариацию, усиливая нужные по пьесе черты или убирая ненужные. Обычно я всегда использовал первый способ; но в этот раз, раз уж играл самого себя, решил прибегнуть ко второму. Я… взял известную мне в самом себе привязанность, усилил её, дал ей разрастись и затем представил, что было бы, если б я позволил себе сломаться и впасть в отчаяние. Это было… пугающе легко, — по его телу пробежала дрожь. — А знаете что, Уотсон? Предупредите запиской вашу жену, что будете поздно, и давайте отправимся слушать «Силу судьбы» — она не менее кровава, чем жизнь, но гораздо, гораздо более мелодична!


End file.
